User blog:Misskitty58/From the Journal of Lukas Porter(progress so far)
'Prologue' Nothing built can last forever, and every legend no matter how great fades with time, until all that remains are myths, half-truths...to put it simply, lies. And yet in all the known universe, from here to the Far Lands, the legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is only a troubled land in need of heroes, and ours was fortunate enough to have so long ago. Four heroes such as these: Gabriel, the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble. Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer, whose creations would spark an era of invention. Magnus, the Rogue, who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all. Soren, the Architect, Builder of Worlds, and leader of the Order of the Stone. These FOUR friends would do anything to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend. But where one story ends, another one begins... 'Chapter 1' My name is Lukas Porter. I’m a normal kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, which are commonly described as “ocean blue”. The only non-normal thing about me is I have a crush on a really cute guy named Jesse. Jesse Oswalt. Jesse and his friends sort of have a rivalry with my group, called the Ocelots. The other members often teased Jesse’s group, calling them names such as the “Order of the Losers”, or as Aiden calls them, “Team Trashbag”. I’d defend Jesse’s group, but the other Ocelots would probably make fun of me for doing so. Jesse and his friends, Olivia Skye and Axel Scott, compete against my team in the EnderCon Building Competition every year. We usually win. My team was currently discussing our plans at my house. “So, Petra gave us that Nether star for our beacon?” Aiden asked as I stepped into the house. “Yeah. I honestly don’t know where she got it or how, but at least we’ve got it.” I said, holding up the star. “Y’know, I just don’t get why they’re called ‘Nether stars’. I mean, it would make much more sense if they were ‘Wither stars’ since you have to kill a Wither to get one,” Gill pointed out. ''' '''Occasionally, Gill says smart things like that. “Makes sense.” Aiden and I said at the same time. He threw a glare at me. “Anyway, so we’re prepared to beat Team Trashbag this year?” Aiden grinned evilly. “Y’know, you need to stop calling them that,” I burst out without realizing what I was saying. Aiden, Gill, and Maya all glared at me. “So, what’re you gonna do? Run off and join them?” Aiden sneered. “N-no.” I stammered. Maya rolled her eyes. “Okay, so we’re building a rainbow beacon this year. Should be pretty complex, at least complex enough to win us that spot at EnderCon, and get to meet Gabriel.” I went through our plan again. “Yeah yeah yeah, we know what to do, Blondie.” Aiden said, a bored expression on his face. “Stop. Calling. Me. Blondie.” I growled. “Jeez, chill!” Aiden threw his hands in the air. “We’ve got everything?” I asked. Gill held up a couple of glass blocks, Maya pulled some redstone out of her pocket, Aiden grabbed the beacon, and I pulled out the Nether star. “Okay, then, let’s go.” Later… We were at the EnderCon building competition. We were just signing in when Jesse’s crew arrived. “Look, if it isn’t the Order of the Losers!” Gill teased. “Haha, good one, Gill.” Maya elbowed him. “Hey, Lukas! Get a load of these losers!” Aiden called to me. Furious, I said, “Let’s go, guys.” The other Ocelots reluctantly followed me. “Name, please?” The check-in woman asked them. “Axel, and a how-do-you-do?” Axel, the taller of the trio, said. “No, no, your team name.” The woman corrected them. “Team name? We are so not ready for this.” Axel frowned. “We’re the...uh...Order of the Pig!” Jesse said confidently. “O...kay, Order of the...Pig. You’re in booth five!” The woman clearly thought that the name was weird. As the group went through the gate, I then noticed Jesse’s pig, Reuben, was with him. “Ugh…!” Axel shouted as he was having some trouble getting through the gate. Aiden, Maya, and Gill laughed, but I just stood and watched. Axel finally popped through, and Olivia followed right behind him, Reuben coming third, and finally, Jesse walked through. Our eyes met. He quickly looked away and went over to their booth-Booth Five. Me and the other Ocelots were getting our stuff out, when I heard Axel say, “Is that a freakin’ beacon? They have a freakin’ beacon? Freakin’. Beacon?!” “They’re not just building a beacon! THey’re building a rainbow beacon!” Olivia exclaimed. “Come on, a giant Enderman is better than a fancy light.” Jesse tried to reassure her. “Their difficulty score is going to be higher than our total score.” Olivia muttered. “Well, we have something they don’t: fireworks!” Jesse grinned. “Look, it’s the Order of the Losers, again!” Aiden snarled. “We’re just looking,” Olivia said firmly. “There’ll be plenty of time to look after it wins and gets featured at EnderCon!” Aiden grinned evilly. “Maybe not all of you. EnderCon doesn’t allow outside food or drink!” He added. “Shut. Up.” Jesse growled. “What was that?” Aiden pretended not to hear. “Jesse said ‘shut up’. Do you need to hear it again?” Olivia narrowed her brown eyes at him. “I dunno. Maybe!” Aiden grinned. “C’mon guys, we have work to do!” I said. “You’re lucky I’m busy!” Aiden hissed. Jesse, Olivia, and Axel narrowed their eyes. Petra walked in just then. “Hey Jesse, guys.” She said, an iron pickaxe slung over her shoulder. She turned to Jesse’s group. “How’s the build going, guys?” Petra asked. “Only time will tell, but we’re optimistic.” Axel folded his arms across his chest. “Hey, Petra, forgot to thank you for that Nether star.” I said quickly. “No problem.” Petra smiled. “Wait, you helped these tools?” Axel said, astonished. “For the right price, I’ll help anyone. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Petra started walking away. “None of us know where to find you!” Olivia pointed out. “Exactly.” Petra clarified. “No hurt feelings, guys. If you’re cool with Petra, you’re cool with us.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “So let’s just forget about all this and make it about how cool out builds are…” I added. “May the best team win,” Jesse said, his emerald-green eyes shining. “Careful what you wish for!” I smiled. “...building starts...NOW!” The announcer exclaimed. My team started building our rainbow beacon. Jesse’s group was building a fireworks dispenser. “Oh no, a fireworks dispenser! I’m so scared!” Aiden said sarcastically. “You worry about your build, and we’ll worry about ours.” Jesse narrowed his eyes. I kept glancing at Jesse’s group, who were adding a black layer. They were building a giant Enderman over top of the dispenser. “Wow,” I whispered under my breath. We added the finishing touches on our build. I glanced over at Jesse’s fireworks-dispensing Enderman, and was pleased to see a crowd of people gathered around it. I looked down and saw Aiden. And he was...furious. “WHAT?! It’s just a bunch of dyed wool!” He shouted. He looked over at the nearby stone block, which was blocking some lava. “Whoops!” He grinned and punched the block. Oh no! I thought. Reuben’s dragon costume caught on fire. “REUBEN!” Jesse yelled. “The build’s going to get ruined!” Olivia practically screamed. “It was Aiden, that punk!” Axel spat. “You guys save the build, I’m going to get Reuben!” Jesse shouted and jumped down. “Got it!” Axel jumped down. “We’ll meet up with you at EnderCon!” Olivia called as she, too, jumped down and landed on Axel, who blushed. They started blocking off the lava, as someone screamed. Later, at EnderCon… Me and the Ocelots had split up after we’d gotten to EnderCon. Jesse and his crew had won. Gill had gone off to the DJ booth, Aiden had gone off to who-knows-where, and Maya had left to shop at the booths, y’ know, being Maya. I was walking along the streets, when my thoughts drifted off to Jesse. I wonder if he likes me too… Although, he looks pretty tight with Petra… I’m probably just hallucinating that. His emerald-green eyes are just stunning, and his brown hair is so smooth… Stop it Lukas, stop… But I can’t stop thinking about him… I collided with a wall. “Crap,” I muttered. I leaned against it. I looked up just as Jesse walked over. “Sup.” Jesse greeted me. “Sup.” I said. ' '“Nothin, sup with you?” He folded his arms. “Nothin, sup with you?” I repeated. “I just said. Nothing.” He sighed. “By the way, congrats on the...win.” I blushed. “Your beacon wasn’t too shabby,” Jesse grinned. “No, you don’t have to do that. You guys won, fair and square.” “Hey, you don’t happen to see a creepy-looking guy with long hair and a beard roaming around, did you?” Jesse asked. “No, why?” Now I was interested. “He kiiinda scammed me and Petra out of a deal.” Jesse put his hands on his hips. “Woah. Everybody knows you don’t mess with Petra. Not if you know what’s good for you…” Jesse nodded. “So, we’re cool?” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Yeah, we’re cool.” He smiled. “Cool, cool.” “Coolio.” I laughed. “See ya ‘round, Lukas.” Jesse said as he left. I watched Jesse as he went off to alert Axel, who was standing at a chicken machine that dropped chickens down. I pulled out a slimeball and started to walk around while lazily tossing the ball in the air. Just minutes later, I saw Jesse run up to me. “Huh?” I raised a brow. “I need slimeballs. I swear I have a really good explanation.” He said as the rest of his group, plus Petra, walked over. “Whatever you guys are doing, I’m in.” I handed him the slimeball. “Thanks.” Jesse smiled. “Told you he was useful.” Petra put her hands on her hips. Jesse rolled his eyes and went over to the nearest crafting table. Axel and I had a little conversation/argument while Jesse made a slime block for who-knows-what. I wanted to point out to him that the building competition was over and that their group had won it, but I stopped myself from pointing out the obvious. “One slime block.” He said proudly, then added for good measure, “Gross.” “I’ll take that.” Olivia walked over and snatched the block off the table. “We’ll put it riiiiiight...here.” She placed the block down somewhere on the side of some guy’s chicken machine. “It’s all you, Jesse.” Axel folded his arms across his chest. “Gimme a boost.” Jesse motioned over to him. Axel crouched down, and Jesse climbed onto his back and pushed himself onto the roof of a hut. “Whee!” He called as he jumped down onto the slime block, bounced up, and punched the glass. Chickens flew out from the machine. “Keep your eyes closed, they’ll peck out your eyes!” The Usher said, mostly to himself. “AAAAH!” He yelled as he was knocked over by a chicken. “C’mon!” Jesse motioned for us to go in. The five of us ran inside. “Hey!” The Usher shouted and pointed, only to be knocked off his feet by another chicken. “Where’d he go?!” Petra looked around. “There!” I pointed over to an open door. We all ran over. “Wait. What are we gonna do once we’re inside? There are a million ways to play this.” I said. “We get payback.” Jesse said flatly. “He deserves it for crossing Petra.” I agreed and nodded. Our group walked down when I had a sudden thought: I wonder if the Ocelots looking for me. I mean, we DID buy tickets to the show… I sighed and shook my head, then walked over and started poking around in a bookshelf. Axel was examining the potions, while Olivia was also poking around in some books about enchanting. Jesse went over to Axel, and they started a conversation. “Look at this!” Jesse exclaimed. “You’re never gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this.” Axel put his hands on his hips. “It’s yours if you want it that bad.” Jesse grinned. “I’ve never wanted anything bad-er!” Axel snatched the potion. “There’s no way he won’t notice his fancy potion is missing.” Jesse pointed out. “A good thief always covers his tracks.” Axel went over and picked up a potion and set it on the quartz block. “Fixed it!” He smiled. “Oh yeah. The perfect crime,” Jesse said sarcastically. I continued poking around in the bookshelf. “Hey, Lukas, find anything?” Jesse walked over to me. “Wanna know how to build a creepy villain lair using everyday objects?” I joked. “Heh, Imma keep looking around.” Jesse grinned at my joke. I watched as he went over and chatted with Olivia, then went over to Reuben. Reuben went over and pointed his snout at a lever. “Good work, boy!” Jesse patted Reuben on the head. Jesse flicked the lever. The bookshelf Olivia was looking at moved down. She jumped. Jesse walked over and opened the chest. “Um, guys?” He called. Axel, Petra, Olivia, and I walked over and joined him. “Good news, weird news. I found the skull, but…” he trailed off. “What the hell?! Why risk my neck for that skull if he’s got two of them already?!” Petra shouted. “Hold on. I think I know what’s going on here.” I examined the materials. No-one spoke. “Soul sand, plus three Wither skulls. That’s a recipe for a Wither.” I pointed. “But...a Wither. That’s-” Petra started. “One of the worst monsters there is!” I finished her sentence. “Maybe we should just grab it, and run, while we still can.” Petra shook. We heard the door creak. “Um, guys…” I trailed off. “Scatter!” Petra whisper-shrieked. Reuben flicked the lever back off, and we all scattered. I dove into a chest. “‘Don’t you recognize me!’ no, that’s not good. ‘Thought you got rid of me, didn’t you?!’ yes, that’s better.” I heard a muffled voice outside the chest. It certainly didn’t sound like anyone from the group, so it must be the ‘creepy, beard-y guy’ that we were hunting down. I heard something that sounded like a bottle clinking. “Hey!” It was Jesse who spoke this time. Axel, Petra, and I climbed out of our hiding spots. “You two?! Did you follow me here?!” The bearded man exclaimed. “We know what you’re doing down here. Soul sand, plus three Wither skulls. You’re building a Wither.” Jesse narrowed his eyes. “Huh. Smarter than you look.” The man commented. “Hey! No-one talks to my friends like that. Now shut your mouth, or else.” Axel stood in front of Jesse. The man walked over to a T-like bit of iron. “If you won’t leave of your own volition…” he pulled out a pumpkin. “I’ll happily remove you myself!” He finished and placed the pumpkin on the iron. An iron golem spawned. Reuben squealed. After a bit of dodging, I decided it was time I went back into hiding, so I raced to the back of the room and dove in a chest. I heard a bit of screaming, then it was back to weird silence. Just let me die in here. My thoughts drifted off yet again. This isn’t exactly the BEST spot I’ve been in, but I’ve been worse. Yeah, remember that one time Aiden shoved you in a closet just for the fun of it? Ha, good times. Maybe Jesse will come down and rescue me… I’d better not get my hopes up, though. Chances are he’ll just leave me here to die. “Lukas? Can you...hear me? Even though I’m...whispering?” I heard a voice call. “Jesse?! Is that you whispering super loudly?!” I poked my head out of the chest, and sure enough, there he was. Our eyes locked. “Lukas! Over here!” Jesse motioned with his hand, but the iron golem appeared behind him. I ducked back into the chest. I heard a small squeak. “HEY!” I whisper shouted, while the iron golem turned to me, I saw Jesse and his pig dive behind a bookshelf. The golem, confused, walked away. “You okay?” Jesse asked. “Well, this isn’t the best spot I’ve been in, but...I’ve been worse.” I admitted. “Sit tight, I’ll get you out.” He said. “You came back just to tell me that?!” I exclaimed. “It’s all part of the plan!” Jesse rolled his eyes. “‘Stay exactly where you are’ is a plan?!” I was mad now. Jesse must’ve sensed my anger, since he ducked down behind a bookshelf. I could now see why. The golem was back. A few moments passed, and then I heard a noise that sounded something like a glass bottle breaking. “Now, Lukas!” Jesse shouted. I made a run for it. We dashed up the stairs. “Hey, thanks for coming back for me,” I said, and meant it. “‘No man left behind’. That’s my motto.” He grinned. “Guess I owe you one.” I blushed. “Yeah.” Jesse nodded. We ran outside. “...I don’t know how I could be any clearer. Weird guy, doing weird stuff. Freaky, with a side of strange.” It was Axel. “Whaddya want me to do, tell you charades style?” He added. “Trust me, that is the last thing I want you to do.” I looked over and saw it was Gabriel he was talking to. “Wait, just-” “I have a question.” It was a new voice this time. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait your turn.” Gabriel shook his head. “Just tell me first: do you really believe anyone can be great?!” It was the man’s voice. “With enough hard work, yes.” Gabriel answered simply. “Is THAT where I went wrong?! I simply didn’t WORK hard enough?!” The bearded man yelled, now clearly angered. “Ivor?! Is that really you?!” Gabriel exclaimed in confusion. “Wait, you know him?!” Jesse wanted do know. “I don’t know if I ever really knew him, but what I do know, I don’t like.” Gabriel said with honesty. “Why don’t you tell them the real story, Gabriel?!” Ivor shouted. Real story…? I thought, confused. “Now, these people were promised greatness, and I’m ready to deliver!” Ivor patted Gabriel on the shoulder. “I’m sorry this is how they had to learn the truth.” Ivor walked over to a lever. “Gabriel, you have to stop him!” Jesse shrieked. “Ivor, NO!” Gabriel yelled. Ivor grinned evilly, then placed down a final Wither skull. Gabriel and Ivor were blasted off the stage. “Creature, ATTACK!” Ivor shouted at the Wither, and it shot out a skull. People started running away and screaming, all except Jesse, Axel, Petra, Olivia, and me. “Stay calm, everyone! This foul beast is no match for me!” Gabriel said as he pulled out his diamond sword. Gabriel jumped up and whacked the Wither. “Ugh!” His blow barely even left a mark in the creature. Axel and Olivia exchanged worried glances. “Gabriel…!” Jesse ran forward. “No, stay behind. It’s after me, not you.” Gabriel shoved him backward. “Look, the mighty Gabriel! Looks like true greatness is out of his reach!” Ivor sneered. “HE might not be able to defeat this creature, but I can!” Ivor said. “Creature, RETREAT!” He yelled. “RETREAT, I said!” Ivor stomped his foot on the ground. “Creature, RETREAT!” He tried again. “Ivor, WHAT are you DOING?!” Jesse shouted. “Uh...no need to be alarmed, my friends! I have an elixir that will destroy this creature!” Ivor pulled out a potion. “The potion! Is that-” Petra began. Ivor threw the potion at the Wither. “WHAT?! It should’ve worked! I took such care…!” Ivor said in confusion. “Axel! The potion! You’ve gotta throw the real potion!” Olivia shouted. “But...finder’s keepers!” Axel shrugged. “You thieves, you’re ruining everything!” Ivor fumed. “Axel, come on!” Olivia urged. Axel reluctantly handed the potion over to Jesse, who threw it. But the Wither covered up the weird block in the middle. “What…?!” Jesse said, confused. “Without the command block exposed, the potion is...useless!” Ivor clenched his fists. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way…!” Ivor turned around and ran as if his life depended on it. ' '“Ivor, you coward, get back here!” Gabriel yelled. So yeah, that's all I've got. See you all later :) Category:Blog posts